


Honolulu Hotstuff

by jaceyboiii



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, And Bones is just always in the wrong place at the wrong time, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Jim is a model gaining steam on social media, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Short One Shot, mckirk - Freeform, photographer/model au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaceyboiii/pseuds/jaceyboiii
Summary: We all love seeing that our favourite celebrities are livestreaming and getting the chance to see them as a more down to Earth, unedited version of themselves.But we also all love starting rumours and gossip when they slip up, because we are truly chaotic at heart.





	Honolulu Hotstuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentSamLikesHam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSamLikesHam/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Snapshot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064028) by [jaceyboiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaceyboiii/pseuds/jaceyboiii), [SilentSamLikesHam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSamLikesHam/pseuds/SilentSamLikesHam). 



“Hey you guys, what is _up_!” Jim announces, grinning brightly at his phone. As viewers start to pour into the livestream chat, the blond runs one hand through his hair and holds his phone up high in the other to get a pleasing angle.

“So, as most of you know by now, we landed in Honolulu last night- yes, very saucy indeed,” Jim laughs as he walks out of the bedroom and into the well-lit kitchen area, his initial thought interrupted by an eager commenter. “Didn't get to see much of the city since we were so damn tired, _but_ what we did see was a-mazing.”

As he rambles on, Kirk sets the phone against a nearby fruit bowl on the countertop before going about making a cup of coffee. The camera is able to take in the full expanse of his body from this angle, hugged by neon blue boxer-briefs and a white tank top so thin and tight he might as well take it off for how little it covers. Needless to say, several hearts and splash emojis start to fill the comment section, what are now hundreds of people gushing and gawking over his physique. He tactfully ignores them, continuing to muse over how gorgeous the villa he is staying in is and making unnecessary reaches and stretches across the counter for a mug and spoon, showing off without looking like he's even trying to.

“So, today the plan isssss…” the model drags on as the coffee machine beeps, him retrieving its pot, transferring coffee into his mug and then proceeding to stir in a trickle of almond milk. “Head down to hair and makeup, get all dolled up and pretty. Then it’s out onto the beach for a little bit of a photoshoot! Now, I’m painfully bad at surfing, this I know. But! I swear by the team behind me being miracle workers, so no doubt you're gonna be feasting upon _James T Kirk; Baywatch Edition_ in just a few short weeks so keep those eyes peeled, my loves! And no, Colleen sixty-six, I shall _not_ be telling any of you the name of the beach we’ll be shooting on. I know, I know - you guys love me and I’d love to meet some of you too! But I do have a job to do, I'm sorry.”

Cup in hand and generous sips from it being taken, the blond brings his phone as he does a round of the villa, careful not to show anything too easily identifiable of where he is staying but still allowing himself to gloat a little. Showing off the huge TV in the living room, the games room complete with a pool table and an old school Dance Dance Revolution machine, the indoor pool and the sun room, Jim can't help but sing his praises of his fans for continuing to support him and effectively getting him to such a standard of luxury in such a short space of time. He truly is grateful for each and every one of them and he refuses to let it go unheard, something that really resonates with those watching and looking up to him.

“That's it for the house tour, I suppose!” Jim sighs contentedly, making his way back into the bedroom to sink heavily into the side of the king sized bed. Propping the phone up on the dresser under the window to allow the camera a full pan of the huge bedroom, the model continues on about his plans for the week and answers a couple of questions popping up in the comments, giving shoutouts to _x-y-z_ ’s friend or saying he loves _blank_. It's as he's about to conclude the livestream that the bathroom door creaks open. Glancing over his shoulder, Jim momentarily freezes.

Emerging from the bathroom in plumes of steam and with water droplets still clinging to his chest, Leonard calls out a gruff “ _Morning_ ,” a towel obscuring his face from view as he rubs at his hair. Jim’s eyes blow wide as they travel south, making his head snap forward once more. It seems to all happen in slow motion from there as he snatches up his phone, ignoring the questioning grunt coming from the fully nude man behind him as he frantically slams at the _End Live_ button and chucks it against the pillows.

It's after he has turned to scold Bones and dodged any arguments about privacy and one being in their own space, that he might just have accepted in any other circumstances, that the blond’s phone pings. Just the once, and the pair stare at it. Then twice. Then five times. Then all of a sudden, the device is erupting for a solid 10 seconds, only silenced by its owner making a dive for it and unlocking it.

Jim pales. Staring up at him, despite his best efforts, is a Buzzfeed article, headered with “LATEST: Teen Vogue Heartthrob and the Honolulu Hotstuff! Up-and-coming model James T Kirk spotted cozying it up with longtime colleague and photographer, Leonard McCoy. Might we say, boys - leave the flashing to the cameras!” As if to rub salt into the already opened wound, the photo that accompanies is none other than one with Jim’s mortified face and his hand in mid-motion of grabbing towards the camera. His elbow being in the shot is the only thing that keeps Leonard behind him decent, the towel once obscuring his face now down around his shoulders and leaving him easily identifiable, because of goddamn course it would be.

In the time it takes Kirk to process what in the fresh hell he's just had to read and he's clicked into the article, it has hundreds of reshares and likes and the numbers just keep on growing. This could not get worse.

“So…” McCoy across the way chimes in, ripping Jim from his stupor. “I take it now wouldn't be a great time to tell you... Sulu called before you woke up… and is on his way here… would it?”

Correction: _it just got worse_.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dumb spinoff idea from SilentSamLikesHam and I's photographer/model AU McKirk fic  
> I hope it made you giggle the way it did for me ✌


End file.
